Sea Of Dreams
by Japan's Arc Angel
Summary: AU Hermione Granger lived a normal teenage life in a normal village, until the day when she met two young boys that changed her life forever, dragging her into a world of magic, mystery and adventure, on a quest to discover the dark unknown. Please R&R.
1. Chapter One: Life

_Chapter Two for you! Since such kind reviews were received thought I'd work my hardest to write this :) Please review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates :)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Life<span>

"Hermione! Hermione darling, you're going to be late!" Called a busy Mrs Granger from the small kitchen of their house, her green eyes flickering constantly towards the plain white clock hung on the wall above her. Mr Granger sat at their oak table casually reading the morning newspaper, waiting for his only daughter to arrive. "Hermione!" She called again, brushing her brown bushy hair from her eyes and walking from the sink, down the small carpeted hallway and to the bottom of the stairs. Taking the edge of the banister she looked towards the landing and called, "Hurry up! You won't have a job much longer if you don't get moving! Your father and I are leaving for the surgery now. Hermione?" There can a loud bang and a sixteen year old girl collapsed against the wall of the stairs, dragging an enormous bag stuffed full behind her. She drew a large breath and then bound down the stairs skidding to a halt in front of her mother.

"Sorry! I just...stairs...sink...wardrobe...you know!" She panted heavily, and her mother frowned at her.

"Look at you! You look like you've rolled out of a bin!" Mrs Granger took a hair band from her wrist and tied up her daughter's rebellious bushy brown hair, scraping it back from her face.

"Mother!" She tried to pull away as her father passed by the stairs, putting on his shoes and taking up his car keys.

"Morning Princess." He smiled at her,

"Morning Daddy." She placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek and giggling.

"Come on!" Ushered Mrs Granger, "Move it!"

"Yes mother!" Hermione chortled and opened the door to leave.

"Princess? Shoes?" Said her father questioningly, and she looked towards the floor and towards her small bare feet. Embarrassed, she squeezed past her parents as they exited the house chuckling to themselves slightly. Dropping her bag, she opened the small cupboard under the stairs and took out her small dolly-shoes, slipped them on and took her own keys from a small phone stand by the door. Slamming the door behind her, she locked up and turned to find the car absent from their driveway. Taking a deep breath she began to run, past her front garden, turned left and headed towards the end of the street, feet pounding into the concrete.

~x~x~x~

The rattle of teacups bouncing around on the tray exited The Tableau Bleu as Hermione Granger carried two black teas out towards two elderly gentlemen sat outside the small restaurant. "Two teas?" She smiled sweetly, placing them in front of her customers.

"Such a fine young and polite lady," Smiled one of them, tilting his hat towards her, "Thank you indeed." She gave a small smile in return,

"If there's anything else you need, just give me a shout, okay?" She walked away and back into the shop. It was a hot summer's day, and she was beginning to sweat slightly. Dabbing her forehead with a small napkin she placed her tray upon the front desk, walking around towards the till. Opening it she deposited small change from her pockets into the correct slot and shut it again, looking around the now empty, normally bustling cafe. She sighed, thinking that really she hadn't needed to rush this morning, and could have probably spent a few more moments in her nice warm and cosy bed, dreaming of the History coursework that needed would need to be in for Mrs Burnbourne when she returned to school to begin attending Sixth Form. Though she lived in a small village, she had had to travel to Surry every day to attend to her studies and see her few friends.

"Granger!" The voice of her manager, Dianne Etherthaw, broke through her dreams. Hermione snapped around, to find Dianne, her large blond hair askew and hands upon hips, staring at her with impatience. Hermione's jaw dropped and she became wide eyed,

"Oh," She gasped, "I was just, sorry, I-" She mumbled, but was cut off,

"Customers!" Dianne extended a long finger towards a small table in the corner and then stalked back into her office, muttering to herself. Hermione quickly fumbled for her pad and pen and then shot off towards the table. She shuffled towards them, a little hesitantly. Two men sat hunched together, black cloaks covering them completely, hoods shielding their features. She gave a cautious smile,

"Afternoon gentlemen, what can I get you?" She asked uncomfortably. One of them turned to the man closest to her expectantly,

"Just a coffee," Said the second, in a deep but calming voice,

"Yeah same." Replied his comrade huskily.

"Milk and sugar?" Her voice weakened to a hoarse whisper.

"Yes and one."

"Same."

"I'll be right back then." She walked away hurriedly, almost running back to the front desk and mashing the coffee machine with all her might. She looked around as she made each cup, very aware of the men now staring at her, 'Oh God, perverts! Just my luck on an empty shop day!' She squirmed as they watched her take the milk from the fridge and the sugar from the pot. With her back facing them, she drew a long shuddering breath, pulled her best smile and turned to take them their beverages. She walked over promptly and placing the tray in one hand she placed their drinks upon the table. "Well if there's not anything else, I'll be off." She turned to leave and the man closest to her suddenly took hold of her free arm. She looked at them, frightened,

"You girl, have you seen anything...strange happening lately?" He could have been staring her directly in the eyes, and yet she could not tell for his attire.

"I...I don't know what you mean!" She looked around for help, but found no one in sight, "Please, let me go! I haven't done anything wrong!" She pulled her arm as hard as she could, but felt it come free easily, and she stumbled back into the table behind her,

"No...not at all." They both stood and left the cafe, leaving their drinks untouched.

~x~x~x~

It was almost six in the evening as Hermione hung up her apron and left The Tableau Bleu and began her journey home. She walked down the main street of the market, and out onto the house lined pavements. As she walked on the houses slowly faded away, and the trees became thicker, she began the small trek back towards her house in the suburbs. Yet as she walked, Hermione became ever more aware of another presence around her, and she quickened her pace considerably. A shadow moved behind her, but no matter how much she turned she could not glimpse her stalker. She began to jog and then broke into a run, and she heard them coming. Someone grabbed her waist and dragged her to the ground screaming, and yet no one could hear her in such a secluded area. She kicked and punched but was hauled relentlessly into some trees. She was pinned beneath her assailant, shrieking in fear. Suddenly a brilliant light crashed overhead, engulfing them.

* * *

><p><em>Japan's Arc Angel x<em>


	2. Chapter Two: Identities

_Chapter Two for you! Since such kind reviews were received thought I'd work my hardest to write this :) Please review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates :)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Identities<span>

Hermione lay still, not daring to move but an inch. She was frozen in place, even though she was no longer pinned by her attacker. She could see nothing but white, as the light fell about her, covering her like a silken blanket. She breathed heavily as it began to subside and darken, and the sky crested back into view. Tilting her head sideways, she could see no one, yet a black flash, followed by a white one, flew before her. Both hit the ground beside her and she shrieked as her attacker and another collapsed onto the ground together from the streaks. They threw each other away and drew sticks from beneath their cloaks. Hermione almost laughed at the two of them, before remembering the severity of the situation and shuffling away from them, ready to run for her life. Yet she was grabbed from behind again as she shrieked and writhed in the arms of another. "Stop squirming!" Came the voice of one of the men from the cafe. She stilled and turned to him, though still he was covered by his robes. His partner turned his face to them, though his eyes never left the attacker,

"Get her out of here. We'll meet there later." He grunted,

"Are you sure you can handle this?" He pulled her to her feet and began to turn, ready to leave,

"I got it. Flipendo!" An orange light splashed from the end of the stick he held and towards the third man, hitting him squarely in the chest and throwing him backwards. Hermione was dragged backwards and half lifted off of her feet, skipping slightly. She felt herself lifted further, as though her body was being squeezed through a tight tube that she was destined to never fit into, her vision blackened, being squashed from all sides. And then it stopped. She stopped. Eyes opening to a dense green forest. But her stomach didn't stop and she promptly threw up.

"Yeah, that tends to happen first time disapparating." He said looking at her hunched over form.

"Oh God," she spluttered, "What the hell was that? Eugh, God, I feel so ill!" Hermione clung to her stomach and fell against a tree, panting heavily.

"It'll stop soon. It always does, apparition is something you gotta get used to." He strode towards her and knelt as she slid down the bark and held her head against her knees,

"Apparition? Like, teleporting?" She lifted her head slightly to look into his eyes,

"Err," He looked slightly confused, "I'm not sure what muggles call it, though I know they can't do it. Its moving from place to place by being determined to get there, sort of." He took down his hood to reveal jet black hair and brilliant green eyes glinting back at her. Large black rounded spectacles sat on his face, a thin scar in the shape of a lightning bolt upon his forehead. "Do you understand?" She nodded slightly, still feeling nauseous, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter, and you are?"

"Her...Hermione. Granger." He smiled broadly at her, and held out his hands to help her stand, which she cautiously accepted. They stood awkwardly for a few moments,

"We'll be moving to make up camp when my partner gets here. He may seem uncaring and stony, but he's a good guy really. Ron Weasley's his name, since I doubt he'll bother to say so." She looked slightly fearful at the thought of him, but Harry chuckled at her. Yet a single tear still slipped from her eye, and she tried to conceal her face from him. He stopped laughing immediately, "Hey, hey, no need for that. What's wrong?" He pulled her to him and held her tightly, "Come on." She tried to stifle her sobs, sniffing loudly.

"Oi!" Came a loud shout, and Harry turned to find Ron staring at them angrily, "What about my sister you miserable git!" Harry rolled his eyes and let go of the small frightened girl who, although no longer cried, still shook.

"Stop being an idiot. How can I not comfort an upset woman?"

"Comfort? Is that what you're calling it? With this girl?" Ron pointed towards her, and she shrunk away slightly, hiding behind Harry.

"Stop. Now. Idiot." There came a small squeak from behind him and clearing her throat a little,

"Can I go home now?" She looked up towards Harry from under his arm, and he stared back, a sad smile upon his face.

"Hermione-" He was cut off,

"Of course you can't!" Ron moved closer to them, "You honestly think we can just let you go back and them find and kill you?" She squealed again, and clung to Harry's arm, trying to hide from his partner. Harry sighed and walked towards him,

"Stop being a prat!" He yanked Ron's hood down to reveal a mop of ginger hair and crystal blue eyes aflame with annoyance and anger. Hermione almost choked, blushing wildly, but this earned a glare from Ron. Harry punched his arm and then turned back to Hermione,

"Look, Hermione. You're going to have to come with us. I'm sorry, but we can't let you go now." He smiled meekly at her, trying to comfort the best way that her could.

"No." She said defiantly, "No! I don't know either of you or what's going on or what you're doing. I'm not going!" She stood tall looking at them sternly, "Walking around covered, and waving sticks, and-"

"Wands." Cut in Ron,

"What?" She questioned,

"Wands. Not sticks. Wands."

"Wands?" She said sarcastically, looking ready to laugh in his face.

"What do you think wizards use? Oranges? Monkeys? Get real!" She laughed, louder and louder, until she could barely breathe. Harry clasped a hand to her mouth, muffling her.

"Shh!" He urged.

"Harry, spell? Silencio." He whipped out his wand and aimed at her, causing her to fall silent immediately. She clasped at her throat, eyes wide and staring, "That's only the beginning. Now are you going to come with us quietly, or do I have to leave the charm on you?" She nodded slowly, and he strode past her waving his wand once more. Harry walked with him, Hermione following tentatively behind.

~x~x~x~

"Hermione!" Screamed Mrs Granger into the dying day. The sun fading behind the far off trees, she ran through the village calling her daughter wildly, unable to catch sight of her. Their next door neighbour, the elderly Mr Gregg, came out into the street, looking confused at the hysterical woman,

"Is there something wrong?" He asked uncertainly.

"Oh Mr Gregg!" She ran towards his and took hold of his frail arms. "It's Hermione! She should have been home hours ago! She's never late, you know that!" He took a hold of her and shook her slightly,

"Calm down Mrs Granger. We'll find her," He began to head towards the road from the village, "We'll go and take her route back, together." She sobbed, but followed him regardless.

~x~x~x~

Hermione giggled uncontrollably as the two of the boys before her trying desperately to set up a small tent in the middle of a dense thicket. Ron glared at her from the corner of his eyes. "How can you possibly not put up a tent?" She questioned, "And you expect me to trust you in keeping me safe?" Ron rounded on her about to retort, but Harry grabbed onto his arm and dragged him back.

"Don't." Hermione looked a little put off, a little sorry, so instead moved towards them,

"Here, let me help. Mum and Dad used to take me camping in the Forest of Dean," She faltered, thinking of how her mother would be frantic, searching for her through the streets, her father calmly informing the police of her disappearance and insisting she be found immediately. She shook herself, gave a nervous smile, and glanced to them both looking at her in bewilderment. "Come on! It'll never get done just staring at it!"

As they finished hammering the last pegs into the ground, they stood back, proud of their handiwork. "Right then," Proclaimed Harry, "In we go then!" He took her hand and dragged her in behind him. She gasped in huge surprise.

"Undetectable Extension Charm." Ron stated plainly. The inside of the tent was enormous, sporting a kitchen and several beds alongside a large sitting room. She had to sit in one of the fluffy comfy chairs to settle herself and drink in her surroundings. Harry chuckled at her,

"New to magic, definitely." He tapped her and she looked up at him, still clearly dazed, "Tea? Then I'll fill you in." She nodded solemnly.

* * *

><p><em>Japan's Arc Angel x<em>


	3. Chapter Three: Revealing Magic

_Chapter Three :) Just to get the story going a bit more, please review and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates :)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Revealing Magic<span>

"Where to start?" Harry gripped his cup tightly, "Erm, me and Ron, we're...well..." He struggled to find the right words to give to her, leaving Hermione even more confused. Ron huffed loudly as silence fell,

"For shite's sake Harry, just get on with it!" He snapped sharply. Harry put his head in his hands, gave it a momentary rub, and then dragged his hands over his face, pinching his lips and chin lightly between his fingers. Ron walked outside, his wand grasped firmly in his hand. They heard him mumbling various incantations whilst pacing around the tent.

"I'm going to be blunt Hermione. We're wizards, trained at a specialist school for witchcraft and wizardry called Hogwarts. Now we're on a special mission given by the head of both the school and my organisation, named Albus Dumbledore. There are darker wizards out there, who are searching for weapons, seven of them. We have to get there first." Hermione sat there staring blankly at him, then began laughing. She was squealing so much she could barely breathe, barely form her words,

"Oh...oh...come on then! Where's the CCTV? Where's the host? This has gone on far enough, I'm not stupid!" She looked at him expectantly,

"CCTV? What's that?" She was still gasping out random laughs, but Harry just raised an eyebrow. Her laughs became pitiful, eventually failing her completely.

"You're...you're serious?" Her voice began to crack,

"Hermione, I'm sorry. Muggles aren't meant to know about us. We live in completely different worlds, kept separate from yours." He scooted forward in his chair and put a hand on her arm,

"Muggles?" She queiried quietly,

"Non-magical folk. Like you." He answer sadly,

"Wait. If I'm not meant to know then what are you doing telling me? What are you going to do to me?" She became suddenly wild and shifted from him, batting away his more h

"We have to know why they're after you. Why do they want you? Have they been after you before?" Harry asked urgently.

"What? No! You...you..." She stood up and shifted away from Harry, heading for the door, "You're lying! You're out to get me! You're going to kill me or something; you're trying to confuse me just so you can trick me into being your sex slave!" She was becoming ever more hysterical, her eyes flashing wildly. Harry began slowly moving towards her, his hands in the air.

"Hey hey hey, calm down. It's not that, we're here to help you. Come on, sit down, we'll finish our tea." But she shook her head violently and bolted out of the tent. She ran as fast as she could, out and into the forest. Yet before she could move but thirty paces, she was floored by a tall mass of mangled ginger hair. He was lying on top of her, heavily restricting her breathing, and raging at her.

"What do you think you're doing!" He screamed. She looked at him fearfully, sobbing and screaming,

"Stop it! Leave me alone! I don't want you; find some other girl to be your play toy!" She squirmed with all of her might, desperately trying to get away. He began muttering into her ear and her voice began to falter, she was barely able to open her eyes, her body shutting down. She was falling into a deep sleep, unable to resist the soft whisperings of his voice.

~x~x~x~

There was a slither in the distance, and a hiss could be heard under the stretches of a long, dark solid oak table. At its head sat a dark robed figure, long spindly fingers intertwined in deep thought. His red eyes burned through the darkness, illuminating him to those who sat around him. The hooded figures all sat about him, staring towards the table, subconsciously pulling their feet into themselves. The head figure sniffed in heavily through the slits he had for a nose, his pale skin barely shifting as he looked up at them. He held a hand down beside his large chair and a soft tickling took over his icy fingers. Another hiss, and up slithered a very large and very long snake, wrapping and draping itself over his shoulders, hissing quietly. "Nagini..." The man hissed, lightly patting the snake, which it seemed to enjoy very much. "Now...what of this girl?" He asked openly to the cloaked figures all around him. None stirred, so he directed his question more specifically, "Lucius Malfoy, tell me, where is she?" Half way down the table a figure stiffened and then leaning forward slightly he answered in a coarse voice,

"She is with the Potter and Weasley boys." He hid back into his seat shyly,

" Why? What do they want with her...Avery, Nott, Dolohov! Bring her to me!" Three of the men suddenly stood nodded, and disappeared in a flash of black smoke.

~x~x~x~

Ron and Harry sat silently in the middle of the tent in large red armchairs, looking solemn and depressed. They breathed heavily, eyes flicking from one another and to the door constantly. It had been hours before the silence was broken by Ron, "What do we do with her?" He nodded towards Hermione, who lay curled on her side, wrapped in several layers of bedding, dozing peacefully. "We can't take her with us Harry. She could be killed easily. We can't protect her, not even knowing why we are." Harry looked over to her sadly,

"I know. We have to take her to the Order." He looked back at Ron who nodded gravely,

"We should go now, apparate there." He stood abruptly, ready to leave,

"You know we can't! It was hard enough to apparate here without being detected, we can't risk it. We're walking." Ron looked as though he were mad.

"Harry, it's one apparition, we can be inside in seconds, and we don't need to walk."

"I'm not risking it Ron."

"I-" There came a bang, cutting through his argument, echoing through the tent. "Get her up, I'm going outside." He left the tent steadily, only for shouts to begin as soon as he disappeared from sight. Harry shot to Hermione's side, "Rennervate!" Her eyes sprung open and she sat bolt upright looking fearfully towards him. "Let's go! We've got to get out of here!" He dragged her from her bed, running for the door and drawing his wand fully. As soon as they exited the tent he turned, cried "Reducio" and the tent shrunk to a minute stature, able for him to pick it up and put it inside of his robes safely. Hermione looked around her; Ron was backed into a corner, surrounded by three other men, desperately trying to fend them off. But they turned, looking towards the two of them, they split, and sensing Hermione's distress, ran for her. She shrieked as a flash of blue light shot at her, only to be sent flying by Harry who took the hit for her, blasted clean off of his feet.

"Harry!" She ran after him, curled up and clutching his stomach, groaning heavily. The men advanced on them again, coming closer and brandishing crooked hands and long thin wands at her face.

"Hermione!" Cried Ron, "Hermione just run! Run!" He was screaming at her, but she was rooted to the spot, completely unable to move, ice running through her veins. Harry sat up behind her, though still greatly dazed and woozy. "HERMIONE!" Something clicked inside of her, a flame bursting into life, taking over her entire body. She held up her hands, fingers splayed in the direction of her attackers, words forcing their way up into throat, pushing past her lips, allowing her to scream out,

"CONFRINGO!"

A purple blast sent those around her flying, a fiery explosion taking hold. Ron could barely be heard casting a protection charm about them as the noise of the blast roared around them. Tears streamed down her cheeks, looking at the blazing fire above them, as it steadily dissolved. Ron ran to her, wand held high in one hand, the other pulling her in close to him, shielding her from the sight before her. She looked up at him, and he down to her, causing him to half recoil in shock. Her eyes were clouded and purely white, staring at him frightened. The spell around them subsided, disappearing, the only evidence of it having existed being the hooded figures, comatose a few feet from them. Her eyes began to return back to their original hazel colour, and slowly close as she faltered in his arms, losing consciousness.

"We have to go," Groaned Harry, gingerly getting to his feet, and then making a move to help with Hermione.

"Leave her to me mate," said Ron, "You just make sure you can walk." He turned around and pulled her arms over his shoulders, putting her head to one side, and then scooping up her legs, allowing her to rest gently upon his back. He stood, waiting for Harry to follow. But instead, Harry turned to their fallen attackers and drew his wand once more,

"Obliviate..."

* * *

><p><em>Japan's Arc Angel x<em>


End file.
